


Three times the passion: Calm before the Storm

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Multi pairings, Night frolic, Passion, Polygamy, consentual, mythical AU, secret rendevous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been seeing his femmes for so long, Napalm decides to move forward and take a chance at passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times the passion: Calm before the Storm

**Mythical AU**

**Aurora Oracle Requiem/Napalm**

**Calm before the storm**

* * *

 

In the number of weeks since she had met the strange creature roaming the city waterways, Aurora had been conflicted.

Any upstanding citizen in the walled city was to report any monster sighting in the city, in order to keep the city safe. But…Napalm was one of the kindest souls she had met. Working within the Forum, she had come to pick out someone lying or putting on a show in order to gain support or mercy. Napalm, despite what he was and what the city was led to believe, he wasn’t savage nor cruel.

A small blush crossed her cheeks all the times she had spent with him. From the spot where they first met, he would bring her to a small glade within the walls. Here they would chat, laugh, and upon recently, kiss. It was strange kissing him, the obvious being his moist body being a water dweller, but he was soft, slow and always managed to steal her breath away.

Thinking about their last encounter, her hand rose to her lips. She had done research on Krakens and, from observations and second-hand accounts, they had a strange neurotoxin that could be released if bitted by one. Napalm had explained his species had more control than that, showing the positive uses for the toxin. She recalled the strange tingles brought from his kisses, how where his lips touched left the spot deliciously sensitive. Pecks to her lips, her neck, shoulders and chest left her mewling like a consort.

Her blush deepened at the memories, they hadn’t intended on going so far but Napalm had apologized for getting out of hand. His sincerity and considerate apology brought a sense of trust. She had wondered though, how would it have gone if he didn’t stop.

“Aurora ma’am?” a new voice pulled her from her thoughts, looking up from her seat to young guard. She didn’t recognize him meaning he was a new recruit. “I’m sorry for interrupting your thoughts, but the Elder Council has called a meeting.” 

“Oh, thank you…”

“It’s Riot ma’am,”

“Thank you Riot,” she smiled, moving to the council chambers with the young guard in tow. But despite the meeting she was to sit through for Primus for so long, she continued to reflect on her encounter, and slowly her thoughts turned to more…erotic exploits.

* * *

“Is something wrong, Aurora?” Napalm asked, watching his lover. She had been quiet since they met up that night. A deep blush seemed permanently affixed to her cheeks and seemed to deepen as he held her.

“N-no, I'm fine…” she stammered, something she never did. Napalm was concerned but every time he approached or even touched her, she would flinch and shake.

“Please Aurora…have I…offended you?” his concern turned her to face him, she seemed surprised and even ashamed by her actions.

“No, no you haven’t…I…” her blush returned as he waited for her answer. “Today I…was recalling our kiss…and wondered…” she paused, looking to her kraken to gage his reaction. He waited, sat patiently as she gathered her words. “What if…you didn’t stop.” 

“Didn’t…stop?...oh,” Napalm’s understanding caused her blush to grow again. What would he do know that he knew? Would he wish to move forward? Knowing now that she wanted to be…closer, would he push her to? “Is that what you want?”

“I mean…” Aurora fidgeted next to him, unsure of what to say. “The way you held me, touched me…kissed me, before…” she hummed. “No one has ever made me feel…like that before.”

“Are you…untouched?” Napalm asked, wondering if it was just from her inexperience.

“…no, I have slept with another before…but only once,” she sighed, hoping never to have to reveal this story. “I was young, impulsive, and when I was offered to work in the forum…I was approached by a young official.” 

“He took advantage of you?” Napalm asked, concerned pulling him as his limps came to sit on her shoulder, thigh and waist.

“At the time, no. I was consensual but the experience was…less than appealing,” taking a breath to calm her nerves. “The official took little care in me, taking only what he wanted and leaving me in pain. The official had bragged about bedding me; It took time after to trust or even work without others assuming I was little more than a consort. He had tried to advance on me again but failed when my sister stopped him.” Turning to Napalm, she was surprised to see the anger restrained. "He hasn't come near me since, Napalm. No need to worry."

"That isn't what angers me," Napalm growled, "No man should me so..." his growl shook Aurora to her core, was this Kraken so shaken and angered by such a human practice. It's not the first time a man has bragged of his conquests. At least in this city.

What she didn't expect was his tentacles to pull her closer to him, hands raised to rest on his chest while his lips crooned and sealed over her lips. Unlike the kind, tender kisses she had been used to, it was heated, laced with his unique toxin that heated and numbed at the same time. The strange tingle shot down her spine as it illicit such a strange reaction in her.

Slow but deliberate, Napalm's limbs guided Aurora to the ground only to turn and take to his back, lying across his body to allow his many limbs to touch, grasp and carress her entire frame.

"N-Napalm~" she gasped, squirming as his suckers kissed and teased her exposed flesh. Her body heated faster than her mind could manage, drowning her in new and rare sensations.

"It's okay my dawn~ Just breath, we'll go slow," his limbs moved to her clothing, raising her body to stradle his midsection. He didn't actually remove her clothes, his limps snaked under to touch her flesh and underclothes while Aurora gasped and whimpered, moving her own clothing to feel more from her partner.

Soon, she was left in her undergarments and bindings. Helping her, Napalm unwrapped her bindings and freeing her modest chest. She was so well balanced; round hips, decent sized chest, rounded shoulders, long legs, she was a true sight to him. And he wished to touch and map every inch of her. She deserved to be worshipped.

Something long and thick slid up between her legs, something that brought a bold and bright blush. It was slick, one side seemed smooth while the other...it had bumps or some kind of shapes grinding against her. Instead of allowing Napalm to help remove her undergarment, she took the bold path and slowly slid the soft linen from her legs.

Napalm was left at a pause, staring at his dawn bare before him. Her body shown with natural moisture from his body, making her look...divine.

His hands took the place of some of his limbs, holding her and grazing talons over her flesh, eliciting sweet hisses and chocked gasps as he roamed. His took a moment to grip her breasts, his lips pulling into a smile as they filled his hands. Her nipple grew taut, hardening with his touches. A loud gaps passed her lips as he tested his grip, the pressure causing a delightful twist through her body.

As his hands moved away, her eyes watched as his limbs returned, looping and supporting her as he took her legs. Careful and ever gentle, Napalm raised Aurora and watched as his own manhood stand tall. Aurora watched as his cock remained standing straight, the odd twitch as the anticipation rose. She couldn't help her breathing to hasten, more so as Napalm lowered her.

It was strange, the thin head easily passing her lips but suddenly grew the further down her body fell. Her grip on his tentacles tightened, her haggard breaths turning to gasps and whines the farther she went.

Napalm froze when her body locked up. Looking down, he knew she would never be able to take all of him, he was far larger than her three time over. She had taken more than he thought, coming almost halfway. But her body couldn't take anymore, the glide becoming an uncomfortable stretch. Stilling her decent, Napalm rose her back up and didn't dare force her back as far. He kept it slow, supporting her with his tentacles as she rose up and down, speared by his erect penis.

"N-Napalm!" she gasped, her body squirming from the repeating movements. She could feel him enter her, fill her, again and again. This was nothing like before. This wasn't just carnal, there was love, there was passion, and it was burning her from the inside out. "Nap-alm...so...it's so..."

"A-am I hurting you, my dawn?" Napalm managed to gasp, his tentacles writing and squirming, more joining others around her arms, her chest and face.

"Nah~ No! No please..." Napalm paused, thinking he had harmed her, only to see the fire burning in her eyes. "Don't stop~ please...more~"

His tentacles acted in place of his words, two wrapped around her breasts, squeezing and rubbing over them, the tentacle tips toying and sucking her hardened nipples while another creeped across her cheek. Running against her lips, Aurora parted in a soft moan as he watched the tip slip in. Though she had never...given a blowjob, Aurora sealed her lips over the tentacle, her tongue tentatively running along the tentacle, tasting the salty tang of his flesh.

"Oh~ Aurora~!" Napalm hastened, the overwhelming sensation of her tongue, her body, her tight, wet cunt. He felt like he would lose himself completely. He could feel she was the same; the way her body jerked, leaning into his touches and shivered from his carresses.

"Napalm~ Close~" she gagged around his tentacle, feeling it move in and out from her pursed lips, twitching and becoming more frantic in its movements.

"A-Aurora..." his thrusts were becoming more irregular, his body jerking on its own will as the tightly woven knot in his gut clenched and twisted, thinking of filling her with his cum. A choked gasp, Napalm removed his tentacle using her mouth, snapping it around her shoulder and neck, anything to ground his limps as orgasm took her. He could feel her cunt grow tight, her legs clenching against his hips as the sweetest shriek froze in her throat.

Napalm fell over soon after, trying to keep some of his mind focused, making an effort to skewer Aurora on him. It took a great deal to refrain, but he watched as her body spasm, another scream rolling out as she felt him fill her.

"Oh...no..." Aurora groaned, falling limp on Napalm's chest. She quivered, feeling the thick fluid slowly drip from her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up and moving his sagging limps to cradle her.

"You...came inside...I might get..." before she could finish, Napalm hushed her concerns, sealing her in a kiss.

"No need to fear, it...isn't my time," her confused frown brought mild amusement to the Kraken before he explained how his species had specific times of year where they were fertile, most of the time they were, for lack of a better word, sterile.

With that worry aside, they both took in the afterglow, Napalm wrapping Aurora in a blanket of tentacles. Aurora never knew she could feel like this with anyone, she hoped it would last forever.

“I love you, Napalm.”

“I love you too, My Dawn.”

* * *

Requiem grumbled as she walked the streets. Having to cover extra shifts for louts too far gone from drinking the night before as well as having to babysit recruits was just too much for one day.

Thank Primus she was finished for the day, planning on drinking a few stiff drinks before getting home. Or...maybe she'll bump into Napalm. He had been meeting her after most of her shifts, bringing a nice ale or wine to share and they'd just talk. Sure their last few...well dates moved from casual chats to rather heated make-out sessions. Of course Requiem was never shy nor against the act, she had even initiated their first session in a drunken stupor. It was amusing to see Napalm try and apologize for taking advantage of her inebriated state.

She hoped he would get over whatever little restraint he had in regards to more physical pursuits. She had told him many time she wouldn't be against it, but he had refrained from moving forward due to her past. Such a gentleman.

It was strange to her. Having someone actually want to make some meaning from something she found meaningless. If two people wanted to have sex and that’s it, there was nothing wrong with that. It was only human. But to have Napalm show such restraint and rain kisses, gentle caresses and sweet murmurs made her want to share herself with him more. So unlike other men she had been intimate with, the very idea of him take her in a heat of passion, hard and heated, she couldn't help but lick her lips.

"Requiem," the familiar voice caught her ear, leading her away into the shadows. Coming to the canal, close to the south gate, Requiem smiled at the kraken waiting for her. Easily slipping into the water, feeling his tentacles wrap around her and guide her through the canal opening. Slipping out of the city, Requiem held onto Napalm as he moved them to their glen.

Pulled from the water, not minding she was now wet, Requiem wondered if tonight was the night Napalm would finally stop treating her like she was made of china. It was looking promising; his tentacles seemed more amorous as they slithered and squeeze what flesh they could grasp. Looking up to him, that compassionate smile pulled his lips. Leaning up, managing despite their size difference, she took her chance to capture his lips in a deep kiss. Large hands cradled her back, keeping her in place as he moved his tongue with hers.

Requiem, however, grew bolder in her movements. Her lithe body curled and ground into the Kraken, pulling purrs and churrs until her knee came to stroke his crotch. The instant contact caused a guttural moan and his limbs to seize up around her.

“My Dusk~ don’t,” keeping a level voice was proving difficult for the Kraken, as was minding the strength behind his grip holding her.

“No more kiddy gloves Napalm,” Requiem hissed, grinding her leg again, reaching for his hands and moving them to her backside. “I want you. Take me hard. Show me what you’ve got~” moaning and writhing in anticipation, Requiem’s greater surprise came from Napalm’s steel resolve, his tentacles massaging and caressing her arms and legs, back and thighs, but nothing like she had begged. “Please Napalm~”

“You deserve better than what those others did to you,” Napalm cooed, nuzzling his head into her neck, inhaling her scent. His words caught her off. Was that why he was going so slow and touchy? Because of her past lovers or whomever she took to bed?

“Napalm, you don’t need to worry about them, I love you. No one else,” she sighed. If this was all because he was jealous then it was sweet but not at all satisfying. Surprise stalled her thought as the Kraken shifted, pinning her to a smooth rock…although more correctly it was a rock witch a soft cushioned blanket draped over it. How did she not see that?

“No…” looking up at Napalm, a new glint sparkled in his eyes. “They gave you what you wanted. No what you need~” By that, his tendrils began to move. Slow as before, they roamed and massaged her tension until she was lying free in his grip. She still wasn’t happy with the tender treatment, until his mouth descended on her breasts. Shrieking, Requiem gapped as Napalm nipped at her hardened nubs, feeling them harden unbearably and become far more sensitive than she recalled. The feeling spread, now every kiss, nuzzle and caress from the Kraken’s attention to her breasts caused shockwaves to shoot up and down her spine. And they were tender, nothing had added to the sensation after his bite. She was beginning to become thankful he remained tender, anything rougher than that would become painful, or end the fun too soon.

“N-Na…palm~!” She bucked, every touch now rung fire through her, electricity snapping with each swipe. Pinning her arms up, watching her struggle and whine from his tender strokes. Tentacles holding her hips, holding her legs, Napalm churred as he dragged his lips down from her neck, down her chest to her belly. Pecks and nips plucked more heated moans and shrieks from his restrained prey.

Requiem held enough coherence to wonder just what Napalm was doing. His bite was enough to rile her up but what more did he plan? Managing to look down, her eyes widened in shock as Napalm’s lips kissed and licked her restrained thighs only to watch his lips draw closer and, in a swift move, his lips sealed over her core, tongue spreading her lips and savoring the taste spilling from them. The intense and new sensation, Requiem’s voice fell short coming as a silent scream. Spasms broke through her, her limbs taut and struggling freezing.

Napalm hummed, removing his wriggling tongue as strings of saliva, Requiem’s juices and tiny drips of his venom lingering until they snap. Their break caused a slight shiver to rock through Requiem before she looked up. Eyes widen, breath falling short as a mass pressed against her. She had no idea that Napalm was so…endowed. But was that why he toyed with her? That…did that? To prepare her?

“You can refuse, you know,” Looming over, shrouding her as his flexible and seemingly alive penis pressed in. “I would understand if you are…apprehensive given my size. I would to honored to simply please you, worship my Dusk~” it was a tempting thought. No other partner had been close to as big as Napalm, and yet none of them had been as attentive as him. He had pleased her into her first climax and wanted nothing in return. She couldn’t very well deny him…and yet.

“N-No…please I…” allowed her arms free, Requiem reached for the considerate, compassionate, erotic kraken, cradling his cheeks in her hands. “Don’t…you dare stop.”

Smiling, the Kraken took his movements slow again, lining up and kept his eyes locked with hers. Pushing in slow, Requiem gasped and panted but the more he pushed, the more the tightness swelled before a cringe crossed her face. Napalm was impressed, over half his cock pressed into her until his girth prevented him from going further. But it was enough, to get that look to cross her face. Pure Ecstasy. Her arms shot from his cheeks to whatever they could grasp, her nails gripping his large shoulders as his movements shook and moved her. Her legs couldn't wrap around his waist but allowed for his tentacles to wrap and hold her, giving her the support she needed to press her legs down.

Getting slick, fluids between them painting any exposed skin, Napalm could feel his resolve slip. He wanted to let go, this beautiful goddess beneath him flared his soul and he wanted so badly to let go but the idea of hurting her, breaking this etheral flame, reigned in any thoughts of letting go. He knew all too well how wild and reckless an over stimulated, horny kraken could be, and often leads to bloodshed.

"Na...Na-palm~" looking down, Requiem's eyes almost rolled back into her head, mouth slack and gasping, hands unable to grasp and instead fell slack and jumped about as Napalm drove in. Her legs had, at some point, looped around the tentacles holding them and used them as leverage. "N...NAPALM~!" her insides clenched, the venom running through her had already forced her through multiple orgasms. More than she had ever received from even the most attentive of partners. She could feel the next coming, but it was stronger, taking longer to build, meaning it will blow her over the edge.

"Hold on, my dusk, almost there~" taking control back, he needed to give her a release now. She looked about ready to feint, it wouldn't be safe to keep her going. Two tentacles looped her sensitive breasts, toying with her nipples while a third moved to the engorged clit between them. The gentle touches were enough to ravage the over sensitive woman, pulling shrieks with each move and each thrust. It built the sensations higher and higher, the knot in her gut tightening and tightening.

"NAPALM!!!

"REQUIEM!!!"

* * *

 

It was a chore to get back into the city without being noticed. Even harder when he had to leave the safety of the canal in order to get Reqiuem back into her home. Thankfully, he had recalled her room had a window facing the canal. Rising up, reaching the tips of his tentacles in order to reach the window. It was open, easy for him to slip her into her bed. He smiled at the content and almost whimsical look on her face. Their pairing, for lack of a better word, was intense.

She snuggled into her bed while in deep sleep but she also wished to keep him close. She clung to his arm, his hand cradled her head where she would kiss and hold. As much as he wished to join her, wished to encase her while they both slept, he couldn't. Placing a chaste kiss on her damp forehead, Napalm managed to pull away and slipped back into the canal before anyone could see him, leaving his content and resting mate to her dreams.

“Love you Napalm.”

“And I you, my Dusk.”

* * *

Oracle smiled as the children jittered and rushed about excited around the playground as they waited for their favourite monster to come. Napalm, since he had saved them all from the Shadow Fiend, would come in most afternoons to play with the children. It warmed her heart to see the children were learning not all monsters were evil or cruel. The Kraken loved and cherished all of the kids, never handling them roughly and never being cruel, his multiple arms cradled each one and played with every one.

Her laughter joined their cheers as the Kraken rose and was dragged by the other kids to join their fun. She danced, played, jumped and even flew with the children in Napalm's arms, but she noticed something in all the play and frolic. She would catch his eyes locked on her, his grip seemed tighter than how he held the children. Something was going on with the Kraken too, something she couldn't see or something she wasn't sure of.

She waited until the day ended, ushering the children away to be taken by their parents. It left her alone with the Kraken. She fidgited, she knew that, but she hoped she could muster the courage to ask.

"Thank you again," she turned to the larger creature, a bright smile crossing her face. "For coming to see the children. They love playing with you."

"Always happy to," Napalm smiled, swaying slightly when he looked at her. He paused, as if to speak, but instead he nodded a goodbye and turned to leave. A light touch stopped him, turning back to find Oracle holding one of his longer tentacles, a light blush across her face. "Is something wrong, my Twilight?"

Her blush deepened. He always seemed to be calling her that now, the endearing title always caused butterflies to flutter about in her stomach. She had asked others, friends and family regarding his mannerisms and little names, all of them saying he was 'interested' in her. But he was a monster, a creature from beyond the city. She had heard of others meeting and falling in love with monsters. But...could she?

"I...want to...ask you something," she was unsure, and Napalm grew concerned. But he couldn't linger, the city guards would be by for patrol.

"Come. We'll talk in private," lifting the started woman into his arms, Napalm slid into the water and took her through to a secluded patch away from the city streets. Placed back down, Napalm helped steady her before sliding onto shore to sit beside her. "Is something wrong?...Have I offended you?"

"Oh no! No never!" Oracle panicked, raising her hands. "It's just..." Napalm was patient, even held her hand as she took her time to explain. "These...names you give me. Do you...um...do you like me?" Napalm was a little confused, waiting for more. "Do you...love me?"

"Would that...would you be apposed to that?" he asked, gaging her reaction. She seemed moreso embarrassed than disgusted. "I...must admit, I would be lying if I did not have very strong feelings for you," his words perked her up, adding color to her blush. "Interacting with you, seeing you with the children, seeing you. I... have feelings, strong feelings for you. I... hope you.... also feel the same." He watched her, watching as she seemed to sort her thoughts, his own hopes rising and falling the longer she stayed quiet.

"I...would be lying too...if I didn't feel something too," Oracle glanced up, looking to the Kraken. Their eyes locked and held one another before the heat on Oracle’s face.

“Well…” Napalm paused, his tentacles inching around her body. “How about…we take it slow. Kissing and holding each other. Then we can see where it goes from there, but only if you want to.” Oracle fidgeted but took a calm breath and nodded. His tentacles cradled her close, pulling her to his chest and making sure she was comfortable. Lying on his chest, Oracle sighed and cuddled closer. This wasn’t the first time she found herself on his chest, she loved how his skin felt against hers and how he would pet her hair.

Looking up into his eyes, a warm smile pulling her lips, his warm hands cupped her cheek, inching her closer. Any reservations or fears she might've had melted away as their lips met. It was soft, caring, tender. Just enough to make her feel calm and to help build confidence. Napalm engaged the kiss but he would let Oracle move forward. Instead, he moved his tentacles around her; petting what exposed flesh he could reach while only teasing the edges of her clothes.

Oracle gasped, shivering as a tentacle brushed against her spine, dragged from her lower back to her neck. The slight tickle pushed her forward, deepening the kiss by accident. But Napalm wouldn't allow her to back away, encouraging her to be more bold. Hands inched, hesitant, around his neck and pressing in to bring him closer.

"That's my girl," he purred through the kiss, trailing down to her neck. Oracle was left panting from the kiss, but feeling his lips tickle, lick and suck on her neck pulled moans she never thought she could make. In turn, feeling she was relaxed enough, a bold tentacle slipped under her dress, sliding up her leg but never moved higher than her thigh, not unless she wanted it to.

A small squeak clipped out of her, feeling the tentacle massage her thighs from under her dress. She had never been touched like that before, having to stifle a louder moan threatening to break out.

'Are you alright, my Twilight?" Napalm asked, purring as he stilled his movements. But Oracle shook her head, pressing impossibly close. Her face grew red, her throat choking on the words she wanted to say.

"D...Don't stop," she whispered, burying her face while brightening Napalm's.

"Do you want to go further?" Napalm asked, resuming his petting and massaging. "I will only advance if you're ready, My Twilight." Oracle mused, knowing the first time will always hurt but she didn't want this to stop. All of these new and wonderful feelings. Giving another nod, not trusting her own voice, she felt the tentacles easily slip the dress from her body. Shivering from the cold air, a mass suddenly enveloped her in heat. Sighing, huging each of the tentacles, she gasped as some cradled and slithered about her legs. The strange sensation were joined with more slithering limbs sliding the expance of her chest, sliding under her breasts and up to her neck. She gasped, hands snapping over her breasts in embarrassment. Her blush deepened as Napalm's hands reached for her cheeks. "It's alright, Twilight. I have you, I won't do anything you don't want me to." Huffing, gasping, Oracle nodded, slowly moving her hands away. Instead of tentacles returning to their routes, Napalm's warm hands took their place.

"Ah~! Napalm~" she moaned, hands gripping his wrists while he massaged and teased her breasts, joining the symphony of sensations being played across her body, When a new one joined, she gasped and froze. Napalm froze in turn, concerned and worrying to her freeze, looking down to find a small trail of her dew running down her leg. Her blush now turned a hard red, embarrassed rather than flushed.

"Shh~ I'll flix it," confused, Oracle watched as Napalm readjusted himself, now coming face to face with her leg. Before she could protest, another sharp squeak slipped from her as Napalm licked the trail back up to her core. His body bristled, her juices were so sweet, like honey and ice. Oracle shivered and moaned, she couldn't hold back now, not the way his tongue luidly swiped and teased her swollen clit. But, when his tongue entered her clenching hole, her voice split, a loud moan rolled out as her body jerked and spasmed. It couldn't have been an orgasm, she could still feel the tight knot still growing in her belly. Perhaps the shock of something entering her for the first time? Yes, that had to be it. Or she had indeed orgasmed and was trying to hide it.

Napalm rose back up, licking his lips of her juices, leaving Oracle rather flustered.

"Now, my Twilight, I...since you are a virgin, perhaps we try something else rather than the...traditional means of copulation," Oracle wasn't sure what her meant, but feeling something large and pulsing beneath her, a shocked gasped caught by her hands answered her wonder. His large, pulsating cock was...beyond comprehension for her virgin mind. Were others this big or was it simply proportioned to him? Thinking through it, she made her choice.

"N-no, it's alright," Napalm looked confused, watching the blush across her face lessen a moment. "I...I want my first...to be with you, I want it...like this," her hands grazed the tip of his shaft, pulling a groan from the kraken. "I...I know it will hurt, I know it won't all fit, but...I want to do this...right." Napalm sighed, he couldn't say no to her even if he truely wanted to. It was her first time, it should be memorable.

"Alright, but the moment it starts to hurt, tell me. Please." Nodding, Oracle prepared herself for the pain, but something Napalm did took her by surprise. Lifting her up again, inhaling deep of her wet netherlips, she gasped as something pricked her. Watching him come back up, something warm spread from the prick, then grew hot and sent bolts through her. "Don't worry, just an assurence I don't hurt you~" his purred sent shivers, gasping as her legs straddled his reclined form, his cock head pressing into her cunt. The heating prick must've caused some elastic effect, freely allowing the head to slip in. Napalm was left panting, struggling to keep calm and control but damn if she wasn't tight. Pushing further, he was really testing them both, he could feel her virgin barrier and tried to determine the best way to claim it without hurting her. Oracle whine and wriggled from his inaction, a sharp gasp pulled from her as her movements caused something to snap inside her. Napalm bucked, pressing in a little more before his girth prevented any further intrusion.

He was inside of her. He took her hymen, claiming his place as her first. He was barely in her, about a fourth of his girth was inside her, and yet she felt so full. So full of him and she felt only bliss.

"N-Napalm~" she moaned, her body reacting and moving against him.

"Oracle~" groaning, tentacles and hands cradled her against his chest as he moved. Gentle and slow, wishing to prolong the bliss between them. Soon, Oracle began pressing back, small at first then placing her whole body back into his thrusts.

"Napalm~ I-I feel...I...I'm gonna..." she could barely speak, she could only pant, moan or gasp with the repreated filling with her.

"Close My Twilight, I'm close too~" Napalm groaned, feeling his cock swell, hastening his thrusts, only enough to fill her and not to split her open. Oracle proped herself up, looking into his eyes before, pushing forward, pulled him into a kiss as their bodies moved frantically against one another.

Napalm clung tighter, the knot snapping within as copulous amounts of his seed spilled into Oracle. Breaking the kiss, the loudest moan rolled from her, her body shaking and screaming as her own orgasm ran through her and the sudden cool load filling her up. 

"Oh~ N-napalm~" groaning, Oracle slumped against her lover, panting to catch her breath while tentacles wrapped around her like a thick warm blanket.

"My Twilight, I love you~"

"I love you too~ Napalm."


End file.
